TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 16: A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's sixteen Thomas and Friends remake, told by Ringo Starr for the US. Cast A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *James *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Devious Diesel *Troublesome Trucks *Coaches *Breakdown Train *Tired Edward (Edward the Great) Special Guests *Flying Scotsman *Green Arrow *957 *Bluebell *Lord of the Isles Nameboards *Thomas *Duck *Devious Diesel *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: Duck the Great Western Engine puffed sadly to Edward's station. (Duck puffs sadly over to Wellsworth station) *Duck: It's not fair. *Narrator: He complained. *Duck: Diesel has been telling lies about me and made Sir Topham Hatt and all the engines think I'm horrid. *Narrator: Edward smiled. *Edward: I know you weren't, and so does Sir Topham Hatt. You wait and see. Why don't you help me with these cars? (puffs by, hauling a mail car, a loaded gold car, a coal car, a boxcar, a tar wagon, a stone car, a tarp car, and the Spiteful Breakvan) *Narrator: (Duck buffers up to the back and pushes) Duck felt happier with Edward, and set to work at once. The cars were silly, heavy and noisy. (a tired Edward, hauling the freight cars and caboose, climbs upward, with Duck pushing) The two engines have to work hard pushing and pulling all afternoon. At last, they reached the top of the hill. *Duck: Goodbye! *Narrator: Whistled Duck, and rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Duck love coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind whistling past. Suddenly... (Duck goes down the hill) *Duck: It was the conductor's warning whistle. *Freight Cars: Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah! (the caboose and the seven freight cars run down the hill) *Narrator: Laughed the cars. *Freight Cars: We've broken away, we've broken away! Chase him, bump him, throw him off the rails! (they go in pursuit of Duck) *Narrator: They yelled. *Duck's Driver: Hurry, Duck, hurry! (Duck races through Wellsworth station, passing a surprised Green Arrow, a shocked 957, and a horrified Flying Scotsman) *Narrator: Said the driver. They raced through Edward's station, but the cars were catching up. *Duck's Driver: As fast as we can, then they'll catch us gradually. *Narrator: The driver was gaining control. (the caboose and the seven freight cars have caught Duck with a shuddering jar, and when the fireman climbs with the caboose's brakes coming on with a scream, the driving, braking carefully, gains control) *Duck's Driver: Another clear mile and we'll do it. Oh, glory, look at that! (James pulls out of Crosby station, hauling a red coach, Stephen's coaches, and Henrietta) *Narrator: James was just pulling out on they're line through the station ahead. Any minute, there could be a crash. *Duck's Driver: It's up to you now, Duck. (Duck speeds toward the train pulling out) *Ringo Starr: Cried the driver. Duck put every ounce of wait and steam against the cars. *Duck: It's too late! (gets closer to the last coach) *Narrator: Duck groaned, and shut his eyes. He veered into a siding where a barber had sent off shop. He was shaving a customer. (Peter Griffin is giving Dexter a little hairdo on his hair with several costumers watching) *(Duck, with Mac's Duncan Drops A Clanger surprised face, gets closer, shuts his eyes with Thomas's Calling All Engines eyes shut face, and crashes into the barber shop, surprising Bluebell and Lord of the Isles, Casey Jones in James's cabin, Sonic, Mr. Dumpty, Brer Rabbit, Amy Rose, Tigger, Rabbit, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and other passengers looking out the coaches, and James with his surprised face Thomas and the New Engine) *Narrator The silly cars were knocked their conductor off his van, and left him far behind after he had whistled a warning. But the cars didn't care. They were feeling very pleased with themselves. (Duck is stuck in the barber's shop, but only the caboose and a few cars are off the rails, and the rest of the cars are on the rails) *Duck: (pants) Beg pardon, Sir. *Narrator: Gasped Duck. *Duck: Excuse my intrusion. *Barber: No I won't. *Narrator: Said the barber. *Barber: You frightened my customers! I'll teach you! *Narrator: And he lathered Duck's face all other. Poor Duck! (Thomas, Green Arrow, Flying Scotsman, and the Breakdown Train are helping to pull the cars and caboose) Thomas was helping to pull the cars away when Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Barber: I do not like engines popping through my walls. *Narrator: Fumed the barber. *Sir Topham Hatt: I appreciate your feelings. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: But you must know that this engine and his crew had prevented a serious accident. It was a very close shave. *Barber: Oh. *Narrator: Said the barber. *Barber: Oh! Excuse me. *Narrator: He filled the basin of water to wash Duck's face. (Mr. Bean fills a basin of water to wash Duck's face) *Barber: I'm sorry. I didn't know you were been a brave engine. *Duck: That's all right, sir. I didn't know that either. *Sir Topham Hatt: You were very brave indeed. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'm proud of you. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt watched the rescue operation, then he had more news for Duck. (Thomas pulls Duck out of the barber's shop) *Sir Topham Hatt: And when you are properly washed and mended, you are coming home. *Duck: Home, sir? Do you mean the yard? *Sir Topham Hatt: Of course. *Duck: But, sir, they don't like me. They like Diesel. *Sir Topham Hatt: Not now. I never believed Diesel, so I sent him packing. The engines were sorry and want you back. *(The engines all whistle with delight) *(Duck is turned on the turntable and is backing down into the sheds and is joining the whistle chorus) *Narrator: A few days later when he came home, there was a really rousing welcome for Duck the Great Western Engine. Nameboards *Thomas is shown. *Duck is shown. *Devious Diesel is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon